


Ferals

by AManaketeDisguised



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Kirby (Video Games), Metroid Series, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Link Has PTSD, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i've only started the game okay, kirby is cute, marth is a jerk, no romance sorry buds, samus too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: When you buy a copy of SSBU, are you actually buying a copy of the story? No. Instead, those fighters in your copy are all Galeem's copies. The Marth you play is not himself. Just a copy. But in these copies, some 'malfunctioning' copies have fighters don't follow their Path (their destined fate, or their programming). They rebel and find their salvation. They are called Ferals, and other clones are programmed to kill them. Follow Joker, Link, Samus, Marth, and Kirby (and their equipped spirits) as they navigate through their own World of Light and rescue their friends from Galeem and the influence of the Path.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Memories and Strategies

When you buy a copy of SSBU, are you actually buying a copy of the story? 

No. Instead, those fighters in your copy are all Galeem's copies. The Marth you play is not himself. Just a copy. 

But in these copies, some 'malfunctioning' copies have fighters don't follow their Path (their destined fate, or their programming). 

They rebel and find their salvation. They are called Ferals, and other clones are programmed to kill them. 

Follow Joker, Link, Samus, Marth, and Kirby (and their equipped spirits) as they navigate through their own World of Light and rescue their friends from Galeem and the influence of the Path.  
\-------------------------------------------------0(O)0-----------------------------------------------------------  
Note: original=fighter they were copied off from

"Link...rescue me when you are strong enough..." a whispering voice in his head ring. 

"Z-Zelda!" Link cried as he woke up. 

"What's the matter, Link? You're looking sad." Morgana chimed. The quintet was resting in a camp they set up.

"N-nothing. Just a bad dream..." Link whispered. 

If only it was a dream. He was a copy, a copy of the Hero of the Wilds. He would never be as great as him. 

But still, he could hear those voices...like when the present incarnation of Zelda was painfully turned into a spirit, and to see a former reincarnate be forced to become the paper scanned in a printer. 

To make more copies, all almost identical to the original. It had been a while since he became a Feral, finally having thoughts of his own but forced to be hunted down. With free will came memories.

“Link, are you suffering from painful memories again?” A young, well-built, blonde woman said. 

Samus Aran. 

That was what she was told that her name was, presumably from who she was copied from. Samus and Link suffered through these memories. 

Being a Feral was both forgiving and painful. Link nodded. That was why he envied Kirby. He always had a cheerful demeanor, filling their days with occasional ‘poyo!’s that made everyone smile.

At least he could hide it. But for Link, nightmares were as plentiful as enemies they faced. Not only from the World of Light, but from his own adventure. In a land named Hyrule.

“I understand. But, after a while, accept them. Love your enemies, that’s what they say. Just try your best and let them be!” Samus smirked. 

If only Link could.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------(O)--------------------------------------  
“Marth, I think your original has expertise in this kind of possession thing whatever? In that game called...um...Fire Emblem Gacha?” Joker asked. Joker had a standard American English accent, making him 

sound like a schoolboy in America. He could crack jokes and was humble.

“FIRE EMBLEM HEROES, for Naga’s sake. And it isn’t possession. Just some stupid contracts a spoiled brat named Veronica makes us sign.” Marth replied, annoyed. He had a British accent and was very 

prideful and narcissistic. “Stupid children. Gah!”

“I know, I know. So how will we defeat this foe? Your original, indeed, has defeated the dark dragon Medeus.” Joker sighed.

“I WILL DESTROY THE EVIL! EVERYBODY, LOOK AT ME!” Marth shouted, holding up Falchion.

Joker knew their adventure will be exciting, dangerous...and hard to survive through with Marth like that. He couldn’t wait to rescue (from his memories) the meek, quiet Corryn and her funny twin, Corrin.

"Poyo!" Kirby said. Joker hugged him, mindful of the little beast's mouth.


	2. The Arrogant Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dive-in of Marth's mind. And his rants about Kirby and Samus.

"Hmmph." Marth sighed, still angry at Joker's rude attitude towards him. Commoners! Ah! With their flimsy ideals and stupid words, Marth thought that only Link, the lad with elf ears, was a person that was able to be talked to, for that his original was a knight. Samus was a woman who should be kept at home (note: Marth is extra arrogant and thinks like someone from the 18th century. Note that I think Samus is extra cool, and as a woman I hold no bad opinions against her.) married off, and ugh. Kirby. That pink, useless sphere. A disgrace to Naga! All he could do was make those, UGH, commoners laugh in stupid joy, while he did nothing but inhale and copy the enemies' powers. A round, idiotic, naive pink sphere. Useless. 

Ah, Samus! That legendary bounty hunter, which this one was copied off from! Such a young woman, going around, shooting projectiles. With her own oh-so fancy space suit! Oh! It was almost impossible for Marth to laugh wen she showed off her, what was the name again, Chozo armor. She probably can't beat a simple mage in armor! Her arm cannon? Ha! His original's comrades could finish that frail woman easily, like how he defeated Medeus! In his heart, only Caeda was a decent woman.

Marth sat down in his tent and drank a cup of tea.


End file.
